the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabicia
' Fabicia' is the pairing of Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson (Fab/ian and Patr/'icia'). This pairing can be romantic or friendship, but for the most part they are only friends. They seem to be close friends. In the first episode, the two seemed to be quite close to one another, although this changed when Fabian became friends with Nina; Patricia didn't like Nina at first, so she was angry at Fabian's hospitality towards Nina. As the anger continues, Fabian called her a witch, which she didn't like at all. Patricia asks Fabian when he became Nina's friend instead of hers, obviously hurt of his abandonment and confused. Both of them became good friends again when Patricia joined Sibuna. However, she is now okay with it because he is friends with her again. They are seen next to each other in many challanges the Sibuna's had to face. They have become even closer since Fabian said that he could kiss her when h e was happy, although Patricia told him not to. In the Season one finale, he asks Patricia who she's going to the dance with to avoid asking Nina, leading to people thinking he wanted to ask Patricia to the dance . She smiled when Fabian and Nina had an argument even though she is good friends with both (Hint of liking him). So this pairing maybe will become canon since their not dating anyone, but they still have feelings for Eddie/Nina. View the Fabicia Gallery or Fabicia Videos. Fabicia Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Fabian and Patricia are seen hanging out and Joy is also with them. *Fabian asks Patricia about the girl who suddenly took Joy's bed. Patricia tells him that it was the American girl. *Patricia takes the seat at the head of the table and Fa bian sits on one of her sides, while Nina takes a seat on her other side. *While Patricia is being mean to Nina, Fabian tells Nina that Patricia is the head of the welcoming committee. He also keeps glancing over at Patricia. *When Patricia pours water on Nina, Fabian tells her that it was classy in a disapproving tone. Patricia then jokingly says that it was an accident. *When Alfie says that Victor locked Joy in the cellar, Patricia and Fabian both glare at him. *Fabian continuously tells Patricia that Nina has nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, but Patricia doesn't believe him. *When Patricia tells Nina that her Gran wanted to get rid of her, Fabian angrily yells Patricia's name. He also calls her a witch. Patricia gets mad at him and then leaves the room. *Patricia tries to get Fabian to go along with Nina's initiation into Anubis House. *Patricia also continuously tells Fabian (and Amber) to be quiet while performing Nina's initiation. *Fabian told Nina that Patricia "isn't normally like this," when she was being cruel to Nina. This shows that he knows Patricia fairly well. *Patricia asks Fabian when he becames friends with Nina and not her with shows she like being around him. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Fabian (and Amber) angrily goes into Patricia and Nina's room and tells Patricia to give him the key to the attic. Patricia then tells him that she doesn't have it. Fabian angrily asks her where she put it and she says she threw it out of the window. Fabian is shocked and angry that Patricia threw it out the window. *Fabian tells Patricia that Nina did pass her initiation test. Patricia angrily says that she didn't bring anything down. This could be a sign of jealousy or rivalry. House of Agendas / House of Keys *While Patricia is helping Trudy, you can see her in the background glaring at Fabian and Nina who are sitting close to one another and whispering. *Patricia asks Fabian why he became Nina's friend and stopped being hers. Fabian then tells her it was because she became such a witch. He says this angrily and Patricia seems slightly hurt by it. *Patricia happily says she got an email from Joy. Fabian seems glad about this and walks over to her and stands behind her and looks over her shoulder at the email. *After Patricia sort of says sorry to Nina, Fabian tells Nina that was her attempt at an apology. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia says that Victor did take Joy, but Fabian tells her that they don't exactly know that. *When Fabian says that together they are invincible, Patricia is smiling up at him happily. *While doing a sit-in against the cameras, Fabian and Patricia are sitting next to each other. However, Fabian isn't next to Nina like he usually is. House of Scares / House of Fakers *When Fabian says that the "zombies" in the cellar didn't scare him, Patricia makes fun of him jokingly. *Patricia automatically said she was going into the cellar when Nina and Fabian were smiling at each other, hinting jealousy. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Amber says that she needs to start thinking, Fabian and Patricia roll their eyes and look at each other. *Fabian asks Patricia what is going on with Mara, and Patricia tells him not to ask. House of Drama / House of Codes *Patricia is the first one to notice Fabian with his eyes closed and moving his fingers while trying to figure out the code. Fabian also tells Patricia to be quiet when she was asking him what he was doing. *Fabian and Patricia both look out of curtain at the audience together. *Fabian asks Patricia what she is doing while she is reading her letter once again. *Fabian figures out the writing in her letter is mirrored writing. She doesn't understand him at first. He then shows her the writing through the mirror. *Fabian and Patricia are both excited when they learn what the letter says. *When Fabian is peaking out of the curtain and he sees Victor is no longer there, Patricia walks over to him and says she can't wait to see Joy. He then turns around with worry on his face. Patricia quickly asks him what is wrong. *When Amber tells Fabian and Patricia that Nina will be on sooner than she thinks, Patricia and Fabian look at each other with shock. *When Jason is talking to Patricia, she mouths to Fabian if Nina was back yet. He mouths back no. House of Risks / House of Thieves *After Fabian's scene, he walks over to Patricia and asks her if there has been any sign of Nina. Patricia tells him no. *Patricia asks Fabian if Nina will make it back in time. Fabian tells her yes immediately. *Patricia tells Fabian that Victor is going to kill Joy. *When Patricia runs off to meet Rufus, Fabian yells worriedly at her that she shouldn't go. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian tries to help Patricia out of the van. *After Fabian gets Patricia out of the van and Rufus drives away, Fabian hugs Patricia (while they are also hugging Amber and Nina). *When Patricia starts freaking out inside Victor's office, Fabian was really worried and told Victor to let her out. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Fabian and Patricia are walking together. *Patricia gives Fabian the missing piece. *Fabian tells Patricia that he could kiss her, and then wraps his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. *Patricia tells him not to kiss her while raising her hands up. House of Time / House of Aliens *Patricia agrees with Fabian about the "aliens." *Patricia and Fabian are sitting at the same desk during class. However, Patricia is busy talking to Alfie, but Fabian is staring at her and Alfie talking. *Patricia worriedly asks Amber if she's seen Fabian. *Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about the real truth for the House of Anubis. They are also standing very close to one another. *When Patricia has her nightmare in class, she runs out screaming. It's not on the screen for a long time, but you can see that Fabian is the first one to get up and run after Patricia. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Fabian and Patricia get into an argument over Joy. Patricia gets mad and reminds Fabian that he and Joy were very close. *Fabian looks through the peephole that Patricia had looked through before in the girls bathroom. This may mean that Patricia has told him about this. *Fabian and Patricia are sitting next to one another during the discussion. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Patricia tells Fabian about she and Joy being in contact. *The two stand very close to each other while talking to Nina. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Both Fabian and Patricia make fun of Mick while he is cheering for Mara. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *When Amber says Fabian was going to ask somebody something, Fabian asks Patricia who she's going with. Patricia asks him why and he says, "No reason, just curious". *Patricia says no one and Fabian says good. Patricia then angrily says good. He then says that it's not good. *Fabian says someone will eventually ask Patricia to the dance. Patricia raises her eyebrows and the look on her face changes and it seems like she thinks he's going to ask her. *When Fabian leaves to brush his teeth before dinner, Patricia watches him walk away with a smile on her face. *Nina thinks that Fabian wants to take Patricia to the dance. Even though she likes Fabian, she might actually be okay if the two did date. *Patricia calls Fabian's theory about the puzzle pieces awesome. *Patricia and Fabian both angrily talk to Jerome about why he took the puzzle piece. They both threaten him to some sort. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian and Patricia are standing together and staring at Amber like she’s crazy as she’s talking on the phone. *Patricia continuously interrupts Nina and Fabian. *Patricia asks Fabian if he ever makes any sense. *Patricia understands what Fabian is going to ask Nina. She seems hurt at first and hesitates, but she then seems happy about it. *Patricia comes back saying adorable sarcastically. *Patricia then says that she thought she was supposed to go with Fabian, but it’s only a joke to confuse Nina. However , she may have not been joking at first. *Fabian stands next to Patricia while Rufus is in the room rather than him stand next to Nina, who was his date. *Patricia tells Fabian that he heard what Nina said about him going to the dance without her. *Patricia grabs Fabian’s wrist and pulls him out of the door and to the dance. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Patricia and Fabian are both the first ones to enter the house. *Patricia caught a grape and Fabian was laughing approvingly. *Patricia's hand is also seen on Fabian's shoulder. *Fabian tosses grapes into Patricia's mouth and she tries to catch them. *Patricia says that Fabian looks like a dork in all of his photos. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Patricia leans over onto Fabian's shoulder while he's eating breakfast. *Paricia watches Fabian as he walks away from the table. She glances at Joy and they both share a small grin. *Patricia smiles when Fabian and Nina argue with each other. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *When Patricia walks in on Joy and Fabian, Fabian stutters and gets nervous and runs away while Patricia stares at him awkwardly. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Patricia tells Fabian that what he says about the last name Frobisher is very interesting. *Fabian says thank you and explains that he's glad to be a nerd. *Patricia just smiles at him as he talks about being a nerd. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *Patricia clung to Fabian's arm when Senkhara was shooting lightning at Sibuna's (excluding Nina) marks. *Patricia and Fabian argue about playing the game to save Nina. Season 3 Hints House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Fabian turns to Patricia when he wants to find out about Eddie and Nina. *Both of them go investigate Eddie together. *Both Fabian and Patricia were upset about the suspected Neddie romance. *They spent the majority of their time together for this episode. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Patricia goes to Fabian when she finds KT's key. *Patricia was disappointed because she wanted to be Fabian's partner for the project but he chose Joy instead. This shows that she would have rather worked with Fabian over anyone else, even Joy or Mara. *They sat next to each other in class. *Throughout the episode the two are very close. Trivia *Both Fabian and Patricia fell in love with the American newbies (Nina and Eddie, respectively). Those two are the ones that could get hurt with "Neddie" happening since Eddie is Nina's Osirion. *Both are close friends with Joy. *The two seem to be the Sibuna members who most get annoyed with Amber's "Amber-isms". *Fabian and Patricia defended Joy from Amber acussing her from writing the article on Nina. After they knew Joy actually wrote, they both got very mad at her. *They were the ones who told Alfie the truth about the mystery (letting him in Sibuna, which Nina didn't like in a beggining). *Patricia disliked Fabina in the begining, but at the same time she never really seemed a Jabian shipper.''' It could be a hint of Patricia liking Fabian '''before Eddie came. *They have in common that both of them would do anything to keep their loved ones safe: Fabian with Nina and Patricia with Joy and Eddie (e.g: when she saved him from getting his head cut off). *Fabian is a guy who spends more time with his girl-friends, while Patricia is a girl who spends a lot (if not more)of time with her guy-friends, so they're kind of parallel. *Fabian and Patricia are NOT in relashionships. *Fabian turned to Patricia instead of Amber/Joy to find out about Nina. Fanfictions *I Will Be There by Purple-Tube-Flowers *fury desire by InsaneBlueberry *Feelings and Messengers by rducky *I Really Could by 13Purple13 *Awkward by 13Purple13 *Wedding Gone Wrong by Dragonology3 Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis